The Electronical Confusion Call
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: Fluffy one shot set just after the series 7 finale! Amy is missing Sheldon immensely, and just wishes he'd call her... Enjoy, and as stated at the top of the chapter- I am open to prompts!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Little one shot of Amy and Sheldon after series 7's finale! Just a quick fore-note- I'm English not American, so I'm not so sure about the states etc and where they all are, so please excuse any mistakes :) enjoy! I am also open to prompts, so feel free to drop me a message or review!**

* * *

><p>Amy Farrah-Fowler was lonely. Not oh-dear-there's-no-one-home lonely, the heart wrenching my-boyfriend-is-gone-and-I-miss-him-so-much-my-heart-is-about-to-explode kind of lonely. It had been 3 weeks since Sheldon had got on that train, and not an hour had gone by where she didn't think of him. She wondered what he was doing, how he was doing, if he was safe, if he thought of her, and most of all- when he was going to come back.<p>

The neurobiologist sat at her desk in her flat, staring at her phone. "Come on Sheldon," she said quietly, "please, please phone. I only want to know how you're doing. It's been a whole week with no word from you, come on...". However, the phone was silent. Amy began to become irritated. He said he loved me! Does that not count for anything? She thought, we've even been kissing more often! Does that mean nothing to him? Does he not realise how worried I am? How much I miss him?

In a sudden fit of rage, she bashed her fist hard on the desk, catching the edge of her phone in the process. The phone flipped and landed on her laptop, which suddenly came to life with the sound of jolly music and a blue screen that read- "Incoming call from Dr Sheldon Cooper. Answer or decline?".

Sheldon was skype calling her.

At the speed of lightening, she hit the answer button, and the grinning face of her boyfriend popped up on the screen. She couldn't hide her excitement.

"Sheldon! I've missed you so much!" She said, pushing her chair up to the desk a little more and matching his grin.

"I'm flattered though I have to say, I'd miss myself too." He said matter of factly. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine! What about you, everything going ok? Where are you staying? Are you eating well? When are you coming home?" If she has the chance to finally get some answers, then she was going to take that chance with open arms.

"I'm doing well thankyou, though I don't appreciate being interrogated." He said, raising his eyebrow at the wistful face on his screen. "But to answer your questions, I am staying with Leonard's mother in New Jersey and I'm eating fine. As Beverly isn't the cooking type, she agreed to keep my food schedule, and I can't really answer your last question as I don't know yet. Are them answers ok?" He asked. Amy was frowning and she was a little confused. Why was he at Leonard's mothers? The woman who had kissed him that night Penny got them both drunk? And why didn't he know when he was coming back?

"Um, I suppose, I just have a few more questions. 1- Why are you at Leonard's mothers? 2- Why don't you know when you're coming back? Oh and 3- Why did you skype me instead of calling?" She asked quickly, crossing her fingers under the table.

"I got the train to New Jersey and to Beverly because I needed to talk to someone I knew. My mother would have made me come back again, same goes for my other family, and other than that I don't really know anyone I could have gone to, so I went to Leonard's old home here in New Jersey. I feel I can trust Beverly and she doesn't ask too many questions either. She just listens and gives some well thought, scientific advice which is just what I needed." He said, looking at Amy expectantly.

"Ok, go on." She said. She got where Sheldon was coming from, and waited expectantly for his next answer.

"I don't know when I'm coming back because I haven't thought everything through in detail and depth yet. Everything is changing and I don't know how to deal with that. I like routine, I like to know what I'll be doing at 13:46 next Tuesday, I like knowing what to expect. It took me years to establish a fully functioning routine that fit everyone around me, and now it's crumbled to pieces like a sandstone wall, I need to figure out how to build another one."

This second answer was very heartfelt, and Amy felt her heart twinge a little. She had no idea just how much everything had affected him and just exactly how he felt.

"Oh Sheldon, I had no idea you felt like that. Why didn't you come talk to me?" She said, "I could have helped you!"

"No you couldn't!" He said, sighing. "It was something I had to figure out for myself, I'm sorry. I needed to think things through and build the new wall myself."

"Alright." She smiled a little. "It's ok."

"And to answer your third question? I miss you." He said simply.

The woman was shocked. She missed Sheldon like hell, but she had no idea he missed her too. She almost forgot he was capable of human emotions.

"Really?" She asked, her voice soft.

"Yes." He smiled. "I miss having you to talk to, I miss your neurobiology chatter, I miss seeing you when I get home from work, I miss eating with you. I've been wondering how you are since my last call but you sounded a little angry so I didn't want to phone back too soon, just in case, but I've... I've thought of you, every day..." He trailed off.

"I miss you too, so, so much." She replied, her eyes watering at how much her boyfriend missed her, and cared about her.

"I thought you would. I missed your face, so I Skype'd you, and hoped you'd be at home."

"I haven't left the house much this week, only for work and grocery shopping." She admitted.

"Why haven't you been out with the others?" He said, looking confused.

"It's not the same without you." She said, sighing.

He smiled, a pure, genuine smile, before a beeping noise could be heard and he looked down.

"Oh dear, my laptop's going flat; my chargers broken!" He said in dismay before looking up again. "I'm going to have to go Amy."

"Oh alright, um call me soon?" She said, a little upset he had to go.

"I will, I promise. Goodbye Amy Farrah-Fowler." He said smiling.

"Goodbye Sheldon. Oh and Sheldon-" she said quickly as he went to turn his laptop off- "I love you."

But it was too late, the screen had gone blank.

Call ended.

Amy closed her Skype tab land sat back in her chair, a smile appearing on her lips, mixed with a little sadness. Sheldon was okay, safe, well and most of all- missing her as much as she missed him. However, he hadn't heard her last words which upset her a bit. But he was ok, that's the main thing.

After that, she didn't feel as lonely anymore, and she went to get a shower and put her pyjamas on.

Just as she closed the door, a message popped up on her screen-

"Sheldon Cooper, today at 20:34-

I love you too Amy x".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! I know I said this was going to be a one shot, but I got a review from kelli.k which inspired me to write another little bit! You can either take this as a carry on from the previous chapter (you'd have to read that to understand the wall reference anyway) or you could take it as a new one shot, whatever floats your boat :D Enjoy! As said in the last chapter, I am open to prompts, either through reviews or PM's :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh goodie it's going to go through a crossing!" Sheldon said to himself excitedly as he craned his neck to get a better look.<p>

The scientist was on the overnight train back to Pasadena, back to his original life. He had finally figured things out, and with a little help from Leonard's mother Beverly, managed to rebuild himself another wall- solid this time, with each brick forming a perfectly neat pattern; just the way he liked it.

He sighed into his seat as the train went through the crossing, and watched the rolling hills fly past his window. Of course he would have much preferred watching this scenery from the drivers box, but unfortunately when he enquired about doing such activities, the driver had threatened to call on board security. He hasn't actually said agreed or disagreed. but Sheldon took the threat as a serious no, so he didn't push it any further.

As the physicist placed his earphones in his ears and the sound of one of Stephen Hawking's lectures filled his ears, he began to reflect on events from the last couple of months, in particular ones concerning his girlfriend Amy Farrah-Fowler. He had no idea why, she just kept popping into his head recently.

An image of her face swam in front of his closed eyelids, with her hair curled and shining in the sun, and her deep sparkling eyes glinting as they caught the light. He saw her lips, so soft and sweet, slightly parted to show her dazzling white teeth and her beautiful smile.

Sheldon thought back to the time they were on the train for Valentines day, and when he had kissed her. He would never admit it, but at that moment, his lips were no longer lips. They were fireworks ready to be lit, and Amy was his spark. Their kiss was like bonfire night- sweet and sensational, as he felt the fireworks explode and dance in front of his closed eyes. He had opened them to see his girlfriend's face, her beautiful radiant face, just inched from his. And he'd liked it. No, not liked it; he'd loved it.

Then he thought back to the time she had fallen asleep on him in his apartment, and how peaceful she looked sleeping. Her whole face relaxed, and a small smile had played on her lips. The soft rise and fall of her chest was soothing, and her head lay warm on his arm, like a human hot water bottle, only prettier and sweeter smelling. He'd breathed in through his nose so deep as to engulf as much of her rose scented perfume as possible, and was reluctant to breathe out again.

As the train rumbled into Pasadena and passengers were let off, he breathed in, eyes closed, with the slightest hope of catching a whiff of her perfume.

There was nothing, until all of a sudden it hit him like a train, and he opened his eyes. There in front of him was Amy, with the biggest smile he had ever seen on his face. Behind her were his friends- Leonard with Penny, Howard with Bernadette, and Raj with his new girlfriend Emily.

"Surprise!" They all shouted, smiling and calling their greetings. Amy walked up to him slowly, and looked straight into his eyes before whispering "Welcome back Sheldon. I missed you.", her face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

Without thinking about his actions, the scientist dropped his bags and pulled Amy into a deep, passionate embrace that lasted what seemed like forever. Her hands roamed his shoulders, feeling every bit of her boyfriend that she could. His hands were in her hair, and Sheldon didn't care enough to tell his friends to stop wolf whistling; all he wanted was to kiss his girlfriend, and kiss her he did.


End file.
